1952 Formula One Season
|firstracedate=May 18 |lastrace= |lastracedate=September 7 |enginesuppliers= , , , , , , , , , , , |tyresuppliers= , , , |pointssystem=Top-5 finishers: 8-6-4-3-2 Fastest lap: 1 point Best 4 results counted |driver1=Alberto Ascari |driver1points=36 |driver2=Giuseppe Farina |driver2points=24 |driver3=Piero Taruffi |driver3points=22 }} The 1952 Formula One Season was the 3rd FIA World Drivers' Championship, which commenced on May 18, 1952, and ended on September 7 after eight races, was won by Alberto Ascari, driving for Scuderia Ferrari who scored the maximum 36 World Championship points for the season. In comparison to previous seasons, the 1952 Formula One season consisted of a relatively small number of Formula One races, following the FIA's decision to run the World Drivers' Championship to Formula Two regulations rather than Formula One. In addition to the Formula One races and the World Championship Formula Two races, numerous other Formula Two races, which did not count towards the Championship, were also held during the year. Formula One saw the first fatality since its formation. Cameron Earl was killed after his car overturned while he was testing as an English Racing Automobiles team technical consultant. World Championship season summary Alfa Romeo, unable to fund a new car, withdrew from racing, leaving Ferrari as the only serious Formula 1 contender. This led organizers to run their races for Formula 2, for 2 litre unsupercharged engines, which meant larger fields and a greater variety of cars, even if the victories all went to Ferrari. Ascari won the six grand prix he entered, missing the Swiss because he was at Indianapolis qualifying. Maserati and Gordini offered little challenge, but Mike Hawthorn's drives in his Cooper would earn him a works Ferrari drive in 1953. Fangio, badly injured in an early season crash, took no part in the championship. Points were given to top 5 finishers (8, 6, 4, 3, 2). 1 point was given for fastest lap. Only the best four of eight scores counted towards the world championship. Points for shared drives were divided equally between the drivers, regardless of who had driven more laps. In 1952, all World Championship events were run under Formula 2 regulations. World Championship season review |Grid2=Piero Taruffi |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Robert Manzon |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Piero Taruffi |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Rudi Fischer |2ndnation=SUI |2ndteam= |3rd=Jean Behra |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Piero Taruffi |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:49.1 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} |Grid2=Bill Vukovich |Grid2nation=USA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fred Agabashian |Grid3nation=USA |Grid3team= |winner=Troy Ruttman |winnernation=USA |winnerteam= |2nd=Jim Rathman |2ndnation=USA |2ndteam= |3rd=Sam Hanks |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Bill Vukovich |FastestLapnation=USA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:06.60 |FastestLapnumber=8 }} |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Piero Taruffi |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Nino Farina |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Robert Manzon |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=4:54.0 |FastestLapnumber=2 }} |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Piero Taruffi |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Nino Farina |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Piero Taruffi |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:17.3 |FastestLapnumber=28 }} |Grid2=Alberto Ascari |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Piero Taruffi |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Piero Taruffi |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mike Hawthorn |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:52.0 |FastestLapnumber=9 }} |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Maurice Trintigant |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Nino Farina |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Rudi Fischer |3rdnation=SUI |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=10:05.1 |FastestLapnumber=5 }} |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mike Hawthorn |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Nino Farina |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Villoresi |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:49.8 |FastestLapnumber=89 }} |Grid2=Luigi Villoresi |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nino Farina |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=José Froilán González |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Villoresi |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alberto Ascari José Froilán González |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= , |FastestLap=2:06.1 |FastestLapnumber=56, 57,60 }} Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 1952 FIA World Championship. 1952 Driver line-ups 1952 Drivers Championship final standings |valign="top"| |} * * Fastest lap (1 point awarded) * ** Multiple drivers set equal fastest lap times, thus sharing the 1 point. * † Position shared between more drivers of the same car * Only the best 4 results counted towards the Championship. Numbers without parentheses are Championship points; numbers in parentheses are total points scored. Non-Championship race results Formula One/Two Grand Prix races, which did not count towards the World Championship, also held in 1952. See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1952 Formula One Season